


Willing and Able

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Meditation, Mentor/Protégé, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Drift attempts to help Fixit with his processor problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing and Able

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Fixit/Drift: stop squirming!".

Fixit blinked a few times, his optics searching for something. "So, if I’m guessing correctly, you’re saying that meditation will help me be less jittery?"

Drift nodded. "Precisely. As I have said to my students, solutions to the most troubling problems come to the calmed mind."

Fixit rolled himself to a stationary position, “That sounds reasonable.”

Drift sat down, his legs crossed, and looked up to Fixit, his expression stern.

"Then you should stop squirming. Try to stay still."

Fixit halted and then attempted to stay put, his wheels getting the better of him. "I will moon- June- _soon_!” He blurted out, his processor running rampant again, but a whack of his servos to his chassis, he finally settled in a stationary spot on the ground.

Drift vented deeply, his patience worn thin before a moment of calm arrived. "A calmed mind should help your processor. It may not solve the problem but it could help alleviate it.”

Fixit blinked again and smiled lightly. "If you’re saying that it could help, then I don’t see why not. Willing and able, as they say."

Surprised yet pleased with the Mini-con’s eagerness, Drift then smiled back softly.


End file.
